Emma Mercer - continues to live
by sallchy
Summary: Please forgive my English because It's not my primary language. You will find a lot of mistakes, some were left intentional to be more like a spoken language. This focuses on the book version of Emma (Paxton) Mercer and what I thought was awful about the last book or her happy ending so this is like a 7th book that was never published.
1. Chapter - Mourning

Months after Sutton's funeral I got up the bed staring at Sutton's desk, although this was my room for a long time now it reminded me of her and I didn't want to change a thing. Grandparents insisted that if I don't feel comfortable in it I should renovate it. Even Laurel wanted to surprise me by bringing me in the shop and offered her help in picking the new decoration for my room. But I insisted that I am happy with my room and don't want to change it. I left the pictures that Sutton had and all of her dresses in the closet as cherished treasure that I inherited from Sutton. I even kept her phone as a reminder of the time I was so confident to became her. I did receive a new phone, laptop and I bought myself some new clothes and sometimes I even dared to wear Suttons clothes because I didn't want them to go to waste. I asked all the people in my life if I shouldn't wear them but they said that they don't mind and that they are happy to see part of Sutton live inside of me or literally on me.

Sometimes I still wonder if anyone of my family thinks I killed Sutton. The only one that seemed like she trusted me deeply was Laurel or at least in my face, she newer asked me if I murdered her sister. She was my rock and sometimes I even think she wasn't behaving as my sister but as my aunt and protecting me like I was some fragile baby. I was happy she was there and I love her so much. She is my best friend and a true sister at the same time.

For Suttons first memorial that happened on 1. Year anniversary since her death we had party that Sutton would be proud of. It was very adult like party without true laughter but without tears at the same time. For me it was very emotional because it opened so much wounds, that I was trying to forget so badly. I was happy that before that moment or well a day before I hadn't think of Ethan and my sister that much anymore and tried to live my life.

Returning to a day before memorial I remember gazing through the window thinking about my sister and looking at the stars. I always knew there were Mom Star, Dad Star and Emma Star. I changed it a bit and decided the Mom and Dad deserved the place of my Grandparents, who I tried to call my mom and dad, _although_ at the time I wasn't comfortable doing that. But I am looking forward to the day I have kids and then I think I will start calling them openly Gramma and Grampa… Sometimes I would imagine Sutton being here with me and that they would adopt me the day that they adopted Sutton. I can't imagine how my life would be, how would it all turned out, would Ethan still kill Sutton or both of us or just me.

Then the doors opened and Laurel interrupted my thoughts rushed to the Suttons closet and returned with the outfit I wore for Suttons 18 birthday party and said: "Emma, get dressed! We are going to have a sleepover! Our friends want to be with us today". I remembered than that finally all of the girls returned from collages to be on Suttons memorial day and I was excited because I really needed right now some distraction from reality. I gave Laurel questionable look to why the hell I needed this dress, but she was so serious I didn't have the power to argue with her. She grabbed Suttons prepared sleepover bag that I also inherited and she forced me to wear the most amazing Sutton like high heels that I wore just because I knew she will be really heartbroken the next day. I felt guilty that it was my fault that Mercers and everyone else Sutton knew hadn't had chance to say goodbye to her sooner. She rot in the open and wild animals… I can't even think of how horrible it was for her to not be buried properly and for everyone else that truly knew her to live on for 5 months not knowing, that I who impersonated her wasn't actually her and she was death.

We were sitting in Laurels car being silent. It was getting dark and I started to remember what happened 1 year ago. Technically I was at my foster family as safe I could be but Sutton was definitely not safe. The timeline of her death was around 9 pm and when we drove from the house it was 7 pm. Technically she died that night, but because it happened overnight and she did live the most of the day, my parents chose the day after her official date of death for the memorial. That was the day when I came to them and the day represented as a metaphor that at the same time they lost one daughter and gained another. They wanted to remember the D day as something good because Sutton found out about me and met our mother Becky and we didn't want to ruin that and figured that the actual torture happened the day murderer started torturing me and it was the day her body went cold.

We soon arrived at the Madelines house and went in. There were candles everywhere burning and it was so beautiful. In the living room it was all set up as some kind of throne for the king. I didn't notice it before but Laurel was wearing white gown and everyone else in the room was wearing simple white clothes. There were Thayer, Madeline, Twitter twins and Charlotte sitting at the floor. I was happy to see them and especially Charlotte and Madeline, I think that Suttons death broth them closer together and were with no doubt the best friends. They both went together on the same collage at Brown. Sometimes I think that they went on purpose so far away from Sutton or me. It was hard for everyone and I think some of them saw me as Sutton and they certainly knew I can act like her because I was her for 5 months. Others looked at me and felt sad knowing that I'm not her and I was constant reminder of her, how she would look if she was still here and the same time I was changing so I didn't look like her as they last remember her.

Madeline and Charlotte looked up and smiled at me standing up from the ground and they walk toward me like goddesses or brides in all white. Madeline took my hand and she gently took me to her room and I didn't say anything. She gestured that I seat at her chair at the make up table and in the mirror I saw Charlotte taking curling wand and started doing my hair and Madeline did my make up. Than Laurel came and did my nails. I didn't know what to think but I felt like some kind of a queen. And then I understood they wanted for me to be Sutton. They finished and left the room and I came behind them. They were all on the floor in the pose I supposed slaves were when kneeling to their master. Thayer looked up to me with sadness in his eyes and at the same time he wore that sexy smirk that I was trying to ignore. I stood there for a second and saw at the chair the Crown and a paper. I god the chills up my spine because it remembered me at the time I got the same kind of notes from Ethan – the murderer and stalker of my sister. I gracefully walked to the crown not saying anything and put it on my head like a royal would do.


	2. Chapter - Killer is gonna pay

I stared at the paper and couldn't look at it. My brains trying to say Ethan can't hurt me anymore and I pinched myself in case I was sleeping. The same fear went through me as I so desperately wanted to shake it. Because of Ethan I had to go to shrink and guess what Nishas dad was my doctor and he was Ethans as well.

We talked and after 3 months of trauma and nightmares constant paranoia, what if the real killer is still out there. Ethan was smart but what if he escaped somehow and returned to me. I was so scared to testify as witness in the court, when he would be there looking at me. That guy who I still loved no matter how I said to myself he is sick, murderer, torturer and the guy who misleaded me and took my virginity away.

I couldn't trust anyone for so long, I was so hurt, and always on the edge because I thought I would blink and lose everything. I used to have a nightmare, that I am in a jail and Ethan was next to me, loving me and I couldn't say no or scream. It was like he drugged me and I was there watching me, how we make-out and sometimes even there in the canyon beside my twins body and making love and laughing. And always right before I wake up his eyes changes like they did the last time I saw him, his mouth tightened and he had a knife or he is trying to choke me with Suttons medallion, like a killer I know he is.

Nishas father and I talked on our last session about Nisha as well. He asked me if I feel guilty about that. First I said: _"Sometimes… I wonder what would have happened, if that first day someone would believe me I truly was Emma. And than Nisha wouldn't die. Then again I did told her about Ethan and his big file that I found in your records and if that day I looked what was inside, I would know the truth and Nisha would be alive."_

Then we sat silent for a bit and I continued: " _You know that Sutton wasn't actually friends with her. They were frenemies and if I hadn't started this relationship with her and with me as stupid Emma and be nice to her, she wouldn't have helped me and go to this trouble of finding the records!"._ I bursted in crying and then I realized I did felt guilty for Nishas death, because it was all my fault. I never felt guilty for my sisters death because I wasn't here to protect her, because that was everyone's else fault. He said almost screaming: _"Talk to me, Emma! What you're thinking about?! Do you think_ _ **you**_ _killed my daughter and your sister?"_ His eyes looked sad and his expression angry almost as he was thinking that it was his fault. I stopped crying eyeing his expression looking for that prove that he really does think that it was me. Then I whispered: _"Ethan killed them",_ observing his expression I saw the hint of guilt on his face and he looked down.

I still sat on the couch and he was standing now looking outside of the window. He said: _"I know how you feel; I have lost my wife and daughter. Nisha and my wife will always be a part of me and you should know, when I discovered that Ethan is involved and that you were forced to pretend you are Sutton I didn't think for a second any of this was your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty because you were right once you have told me the system failed you. Firstly it failed you because you were in the foster system, they should have looked deeper and found your grandparents and they would care for you with no doubt. Secondly you told me that you were kicked out of your last foster home before you could finish high school and that shouldn't be allowed in our system. Than you went to see your sister and you told everyone the truth and no one believed you, not even the police. That is our true problem. Although you told them the truth the first day, you were lying to police after that and that wasn't right. You should never ever lie to them. If I were you the second they have found the body of Sutton, I would bring every single evidence I had and confess. Maybe that wouldn't be enough and no one would believe you and you would be in jail right now. We will never know that. But the most important thing about this is that if Ethan wouldn't be out there endanger so many lives all of the girls would be alive. And ultimately that means all of this is my fault or well the police and everyone involved in his first murder is to blame, because we didn't stop him sooner."_

And I felt this urge to tell him he is good that he is helping me and than I said everything I was keeping inside - my burden I had to free: _"I think you are amazing doctor and Nisha would be proud of you. In this 3 months you helped me in the way no one else could. Here I can be me, Emma. As of your question, I don't think I killed anyone but this system did fail Sutton and her friends and family left her there alone."_ I said angrily: _"That night all started with lies as Sutton was so used to do. She met with Thayer, who was her secret boyfriend and she loved him but at the same time she had other boyfriend Garret. They both are so nice when they want to, but at the same time can be awful. Thayer is sweet and a true friend but all he sees in me is Sutton. They shared so much passion and maybe sometimes I am tempted to kiss him, because he is attractive and was hurt similar like me. You won't believe this but he actually said to me, he was ashamed and scared of Sutton, because of the lying games. He didn't understood how can so sweet girl be so mean on the outside in the public. You could easily say she was the true mean girl as in portrayed in Hollywood movies. She had 2 close friends who did everything for her like she was a queen and she sure had an attitude. Sometimes I wonder if the karma got to her by being bitchy and hurting others in the way of Ethan identifying with her. Thinking they were alike and he wanted her because she was popular. Like it or not celebrities have stalkers and she was a Queen B in that school. Perhaps if she would be more like me all of this probably wouldn't happen." Then I went silent and a strange thought went through me. I stared shocked at my doctor._

He started applauding me and said: _"This is progress Emma, please tell me everything you are feeling",_ he sounded almost pleading. I collected my thoughts and said: _"It's partly her fault and at the same time all of those people left her there alone but probably she demanded it that way. If it wouldn't happened there that night it might have happened some other night, because Ethan really was a monster obsessed with her and she would never be with him. She loved Thayer too much already. He probably is very lucky guy that he is still alive. But like I read in the medical report he didn't hurt the other people but only hurted the person he supposedly love."_

I moved deeper in the cozy sofa, relaxed and looked up away from doctor sharing my thoughts: _"I should be happy celebrating life, because he almost killed me that night. And sometimes I wonder if maybe my sister saved my life if she wouldn't be bitchy and refused him or whatever she did that he snapped on her…"_ I swallowed than and continued and my hands started to shake: _"He told her I was the romantic gift for her, and if she would excepted it and he wouldn't have killed her than maybe he would start to realize he wanted me and we would get together like we did this time but with even less complications probably. I would be madly inlove with him and maybe we would even be still together. Maybe I would have married this crazy shit stalker, because I was blind. I truly was, sometimes I can't believe it. When I look back, it was so obvious he was the killer and I was so stupid trusting him. I doubted him once and I don't know why I didn't do it more often. The first night I was here I was drown to him. I started to talk to him and then I wonder if the other times like in the park where was our special place, he was actually stalking me and I caught him."_ I looked than sadly away through the window with disappointment. And waited for doctors response.

He sat next to me and grabbed my hand and than sad slowly: _"It's true, everything you're saying could have happened. But you know what, I believe that if you wouldn't try to leave him or cheat on him, he wouldn't hurt you. Maybe he would even tell you that he is sick when you would tell him about your mother. And probably you would except him and live happily ever after. Unfortunately he did kill your sister and he knew you wouldn't love him because of that, so that's why he tried to kill you when you found out. He knew you well enough and probably felt the love gone and he couldn't take that."_

He than punched the wall and said very angry: _"I feel guilty for my Daughters death that psycho lived across my house and I knew what he was capable it all along."_ I said in his defense: _"No that is not true you said before, that maybe he wouldn't do it again, that maybe if the girl would be faithful he wouldn't have killed her. You couldn't go to police because he didn't do at that point anything bad."_

 _He looked at me calmly and said: "Thank you for thinking that way, maybe you're right. I am just happy that at least her death wasn't for nothing. She really liked you, she said to me she was really happy you let her be part of your club even for just once. Even so I want you to know I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. We should blame Ethan and only him._

He looked down on the floor ashamed: _"You are very good Emma, you could easily be a psychiatrist. You sensed the guilt in me and when I said before the word daughter you knew It was personal. We are here to help you and not me. Before you arrived here I got some news that I hope will make your life easier, you can cry and be sad without guilt and at the same time I don't blame you to be relieved and happy, because that would be understandable as well."_

His tone was sweet; he sat next to me and gently held my hand: _"As you know Ethan was trying to get of jail with the insanity card and he confessed to all of the crimes. I gave my evaluating of him to the police, that he can't be treated and he will always be dangerous to society, had no remorse because he felt that all of the victims deserved it. After that his attorney told him he would almost certain be in prison for the rest of his life and he didn't take that well. Emma, he committed suicide"._

When Nishas father told me about Ethan the smile was lit on my face I couldn't believed it and he than also smiled at me. I will never forget what was that he said after that: "I'm also sorry to say that this will be our last session, _partly because I decided to move away and start a new life. We talked a lot this 3 months and I feel comfortable telling you this because you are my patient and at the same time the friend of family._ I think you are healthy young woman. This tremendous experience will scar you for life and you have your whole life ahead. If you think of it like you said it before, Sutton not knowingly gave you a new start. It will hurt forever that you have lost her, but at the same time she will live forever inside of you. You said to me that when you arrived you have sometimes though, she was with you helping you, but after everyone excepted you for Emma you lost her. And you know what that is right as well, you have to let her go and accept she won't be coming back. It's healthy to move on."


	3. Chapter - Goodbye

Sitting in that chair with a note that I haven't received for a long time I had to remind myself that Ethan is dead. When I found out deep inside I felt sad and calm at the same time. I felt relieved I would never have to see his face again. Some said he was coward for taking his life. It was all over the news and they said he strangled himself in his cell. When I saw all of the people in the news talking bad of him I felt sorry for him. He didn't have friends only enemies who resented him and hated him for killing two of their friends. Mercers told me I could go to funeral if I wanted that they understood that I did loved him but still I couldn't go. Maybe I was ashamed to even admit to myself that I did care about the nice Ethan but hated the troubled Ethan. Some days after his funeral I went to Suttons grave and I brought her flowers and than I wondered if he is buried close by. I wanted to see how his grave looked like. I didn't have to look long, because it was in the new area but as far as it could be from Suttons grave. It was simple just the name and two black flowers and I smiled when I saw it but there was written almost invisible if you don't look for it: _"Murderer, rot in hell stalker!"._

I almost bursted in laughter, when I realized the lying game club written this. I told them I don't want to be included in the games but far away in the Sutton side of me I was sad that they kept secrets from me and didn't include me. But at the same time I understand I wasn't Sutton and apart from Laurel I think that I have pushed all of the others away or they went away. I started hanging out with Celeste it turned out she is so interesting and aside from Alex and Laurel she is my best friend. Don't get me wrong I loved all of the lying game girls and we were friends but in the back of my mind I always thought they are hanging with me, because they saw Sutton in me or they were forced to somehow. I didn't go to parties that much when I was in High School and in fact I think that nobody went, because they were sad that Sutton died.

I was very lucky that I had such high grades and principal allowed me to continue the studies as Emma Mercer. Yes I changed my last name, my new parents practically forced me to. I think they accepted me in their family very well. At first I was so scared that at any mistake they would throw me out of the door but when time passed I learned that I'm pretty save and welcome at home. I graduated from high school the same year as others and I felt very proud of that. I quit tennis because it had to many bad memories and started hobbies that were mine as art, pottery and photography, where I even met some new people that are great friends to me. I don't think anyone in school was scared of me like they did before, but I think that they still respected me as Suttons sister and they knew other members of lying game club had my back. That we made them very clear because they walked me through the hallway of school on the first day of my day back to school and everyone stared at us, probably at me.


	4. Chapter - Thank you

And there they were in Madeline's living room as some kind of slaves in front of me. Then I opened the paper that they left for me and it said: _"Today is the day of saying goodbye. We humbly ask you to grant as our last wish and gift us with some Sutton gorgeousness so we could say goodbye to her. We promise this will be our last request of this. After completing this ritual, you will always remain to us Awesome Emma. Your friendly slaves."_ I giggled a little and remembered the most horrible time of my life, when everyone though I killed my sister even these people kneeling right now in front of me.

Sometimes I wondered if my family ever feel guilty of closing the door on me and thinking I killed my sister and with that pushing me right to the killer who almost killed me too. After all I was their blood and they didn't even give me the time to explain. Me and my shrink sorted out that at one of the first sessions. I told him that I don't blame them and that they didn't knew me. Maybe I truly could be insane and killed their daughter in jealousy or something. But than he got me to confess, that was the most awful moment in my whole life. Even when Ethan tried to kill me, deep down he did that out of creepy love for me.

My grandmother (Mom) publicly refused me like I was a trash and I had nowhere else to go and didn't let me explain myself. They didn't actually know me and they assumed the worse of me like everyone else did. For months I wondered if they think that I would robbed them as some kind of a criminal or killed them in their sleep, but after spending some time with them I realized they want to be my parents. And after months of living with them as Emma I realized we are like any other normal family, they care about me and would do anything for me. Sometimes I think that they are truly grateful for me, because they went through losing Sutton easier as if her room was empty. Maybe they can even imagine that Sutton changed her name to Emma and I'm their baby daughter they always wanted to see in Sutton. Someone grateful and not getting in a trouble kid.

On our first thanksgiving day Mr. Mercer said they were thankful I am alive and celebrating this special day with them and that we could finally be a whole family. Mrs. Mercer said then she hopes I will forgive her for saying the words that she said about Emma (me) when they found out the body is Emma and not Sutton and for not offering me the home when they found out I was Emma. For listening to the media and coming to conclusions that I murdered their daughter and with that throwing me in the bed of a murderer. Then she added that she loved Sutton and she will always miss her because she was their little baby. If she had a possibility to change that and I would be death and Sutton alive, she wouldn't take it, because that would mean not knowing me. Laurel than said, that I'm even better version of her sister and then they all in a way said they are happy they finally had to meet me, because it's the most precious time in the world. We were all crying and I just said: _"Thank you, Mom, Dad and my sister to be my family I never had before. Mom I never blamed you for doing that. If I were you, I would probably do the same thing"._ From that moment on I always called them Mom and Dad in my mind not just in their face as they asked me so many times.


	5. Chapter - The new guy

Crown that was on my head reminded me of prom, where at first I haven't even consider of going, because I thought that maybe that thing isn't for me. But than a new guy at school that was so hot kinda asked me so I couldn't say no.

Firstly let me explain that Garret and Thayer were very interested in dating me, but I said that I'm still hurt and that I have to heal first from the last boyfriend I had. Sadly they weren't the only ones interested. It was like I was kind of a sex bomb, the hot and nice new girl. It was so weird for me to experience that kind of behavior. It's true that I dressed differently than before, but I didn't went that extreme as Sutton who always tried to be gorgeous and hot of course. I tried to not go near Canyon and Nishas or Landrys residence. So everyone was very surprised when I started dating a new guy who moved to that area but unfortunately I didn't knew that before and I probably still would say yes.

I asked the girls to write me all of the guys who Sutton dated or kissed or that they thought they were into her and shock to my eyes, there were everyone on the list that I know. They also told me that people who aren't on the list, they have dated so I can't touch them. So when the new hot guy whose name was **Liam** came, everyone was drooling over him accept me, who was trying to live my life without boys. Surprise, surprise that hot guy was training football and the same time went to pottery class with me. He started talking to me, it was very nice talking to him, and it felt like we were the only one in the room.

He had chestnut hair, gray eyes, wide shoulders and six packs that he liked to show whenever he had a chance. I won't lie he was the hottest guy I ever saw and between us was such chemistry I couldn't have my hands away from him, when I was around him. I think that the second time we were there, we were the last one cleaning the mess and we laughed at some joke he said and then he touched my nose with his filthy hands and said: "Emma, you're so cute when you laugh". At that moment I felt like the whole world stood still and stared at his yummy lips. Than he changed his expression and said to me that I have clay on my nose and we started laughing and my revenge was sweet because I putted the clay on his face and he smiled and looked at me and we kissed. But it wasn't a long kiss it was very innocent like we were in kindergarten. I felt happy like I haven't felt all my life. I felt butterflies all over my body and at the same time I felt like I was flying. Scared I looked away and said I have to go and than we awkwardly went out saying nothing to each other.

He was in the school for only a week and he was pronounced the hottest guy in school by my friends. The guys in the team adored him and even said he is the best player with tons of awards. I think Madeline and Charlotte even had a fight over him and then decided that it's the best thing for him to decide between them, but I didn't want to say anything thinking we are probably just friends. The day after our kiss I felt so weird I wanted to be near him, but at the same time scared of my feelings. Madeline saw him waving at us, waved back and invited him to our table. I tried to stop her but I was too late and It was very weird seeing them that I already met him and he fallen for me already or so they said after he left. They said that when I talked to him I reminded them of Sutton. In fact If I remember it correctly everyone was silent so I guessed everyone was sad or surprised by that.

Liam was nice and sexy and at first we were just friends we were really close and everyone told me he is a good guy and can't believe we are not a couple yet. Once our gang met plans together and we thought we were just early and the others would came eventually. We supposedly should have picnic outside in the grass and I remember saying it's good I brought food and a blanket, and he had drinks and glasses, because I was starving and couldn't wait for others, who didn't answer my calls and also no one of Liams friends. We haven't realized it at the time, but I guess they really wanted us to be a couple, because they set us up and never showed up. That day was very romantic we talked about more private things, some he already knew, like that I had a twin sister and that she died and then he told me that the same killer killed the girl where he is now living. I was shocked, questioning myself why would someone buy a house where someone was murdered and he told me that neighborhood changed drastically and is very beautiful with new houses. They were told that there was no blood when someone died and wasn't tortured so they hoped there won't be a ghost or so he joked and I laughed. And it was also cheaper because the owner wanted to sell it quick.

I told him what had happened in that canyon and my family and only the basics of Ethan – who was the killer. I told him my whole story and he told me his. It wasn't anything special just that he constantly moves because of his dad, who is business man and his mother fashion designer. He is an only child, but has two step-brothers who are all older on his fathers side. And when he asked me I told him I have one step-sister named Alisa, who I met shortly after telling my parents about her. She was nice and sweet 13 year old girl when I met her. We try to keep in touch but it's hard because of the distance between us. She already knew what had happened to us and she said she was proud to say Emma Mercer is her sister to her friends.

When I told him this I started crying and he came to me and hugged me I stared in his eyes and we kissed and were keep doing it for hours. After that moment we were inseparable. I still had after one month of knowing him problems with trusting him. Once Nishas father whom I told about him, even looked him up for me to help me with my insecurities with psychopaths and he was clean. I even asked Liam if he could drive me to my Shrink and we talked a little before I went inside alone and he then said he doesn't sense the psycho vibe and that i will have to start trusting people.

It was the night of his birthday that I finally gave in and was completely his and to be honest since that moment we were more physical than talking. He was gentle and at the same time adventurous he told me he is experienced and I could tell because I never felt anything like that before him. Emotions so intense and Mercers were very nice to let me spend a lot of nights with him. They told me they knew I was a woman and that they prefer I was at home than anywhere else.

Sometimes I thought if they let me do that because I wasn't their true daughter, because they never let Laurel do that, saying she isn't mature enough, I am so grown up, and they trusted Liam. Fortunately, our parents knew each other from the past, so maybe that was partly true and maybe they let me anything, because they were scared I would run away as Becky. They made sure I was on the pill and even gave me sex talk together with Laurel.


	6. Chapter - Prom queen

The second we were public we were the it couple and I heard whispers everywhere we would be the prom queen and king. I didn't know if I believed them, how is possible the new people would rule their dance. But it is true that Liam was friendly with all the guys who were popular. He was even friends with Garret and Thayer. I was happy because of that there weren't any more fights. Both Garret and Thayer seemed happy that I found the new guy and even encouraged it to happen.

As a tradition we went shopping because prom only happens once and Mercers gave me and Laurel lots of money and so we went to the mall with the girls. We all bought some crazy louboutins, which I bought them in beige and white, knowing that Sutton already had black ones. I have found my perfect dress right away and it was so gorgeous dress in mint color, fancy and teen chick at the same time. It had an edgy front low cut and it didn't look whorish but just sexy exposed a lil bit of skin and completely exposed back. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths opened wide like they saw an angel, with tears just a lil bit in the eyes. And I understood right away I looked too much like Sutton, my mouth got serious and I returned in the cabin and slip out of the dress. Tears pouring down my eyes and I tried to resist it really, but I finally was happy and I started to think that if I'm confident and happy they think of Sutton, because Emma is the shy and sad one to them.

I cleared the tears and went out the changing cabin. I saw Charlotte in gorgeous red mini dress that fitted her like it had been made especially for her. I complicated her and said she should take it and than Laurel asked me where is that dress I was wearing and I said I left it in there. And they looked at me angrily, everyone started screaming and I heard: "Take the dress, you look amazing in it, it's Sutton approved, perfect, you won't find it better, once of a life time." And the most important what Laurel said to me: "You look like yourself in it, but with just a lil bit of Sutton and we all want that. We want her there and that dress is something that maybe even she would pick". Then everyone started crying. Laurel than grabbed the dress from the cabin and forced me to pay for it.

I don't think that Liam actually invited me to prom it was just out there we would go. I told him about the color of my dress and he bought the jacket in the same color. I went to hair salon and they made my hair looked extra wavy Hollywood red carpet style and I looked as fabulous as I can be, well I really went as far I could go. I wanted to look amazing and to be honest when I looked in the mirror I saw pure Sutton, from all of the months I was trying to impersonate her, I think that this look would convince them all. Wearing high heeled beige louboutins and sexy mint dress I said to myself it's not too sexy it's just the right way of interesting and that is me, new grown up Emma.

It is true I might be more adventurous and having a hot boyfriend might force you to look the best as you possible can especially on this special day. Deep down inside I knew that Sutton would be proud of me and I couldn't take this moment away from her and with me I will carry a lil bit of Sutton. I decided to take her beige clutch and her signature medallion she so liked to wear. This was the gift for her from my mother and my parents told me it's mine and that I can wear it, it's E written on and it represents Emma, that is me as well. I wasn't as confident as I heard the bell ring and got text massage from Liam that he is here.

I walked down as gloriously as I could and still be me Emma. Mom looked with me with tears in her eyes and said I looked beautiful like an angel and that she is proud of me. Dad hugged me and kissed me. When I saw Liam I gave him my the most sexy gaze I could find and he looked really as he saw an angel and he took my arm and we made some funny pictures that my dad took and then we went in the giant limousine that he hired. As soon as we sat down we started to kiss, gently like I love you kind of way. I said to him: _"You look amazing"_ and he whispered to me: _"You looked like you just stepped from heaven as goddess who will rule the world with her beauty and bewitched everyone into slavery to her"._ With my opened mouth I couldn't believed how cheesy he sounded and kissed him again with the widest smile on my face.

When we arrived holding hands a lil bit late, which was so Sutton like, everyone started to look at us and then I saw Thayer with Laurel. Laurel had on glittery soft pink gown and she looked something between a bride and a princess costume. Thayer looked handsome in a classic man outfit – black and white with a tie. And I just than realized they were a date and I didn't know nothing about this before. Than they saw me and Thayer face changed as he was being pranked, like afraid puppy looking around when someone would say: _"Gotcha"._ I heard whispers and I wondered was it because of the necklace or they just think we look beautiful and I so Sutton like. Laurel rushed through and hugged me saying I looked like Hollywood star who was on a red carpet minutes ago and I started laughing thinking that is just what I was going for. I looked back where Thayer was before, but he seemed to disappear. And then I saw Madeline who was wearing ballerina like violet mini dress with a lot of puff and large black louboutins. And she said: "Sutton, you look fab." Then everyone who was around to hear this, got silent and more serious and she laughed and looked at emptiness behind us and said: "Gotcha".

We giggled a bit but I knew all along what they were thinking and you know what, maybe I wanted them to think so. I was happy Liam was my date and didn't know what was going on with everyone else. Charlotte joined us and hugged me she did wear that red dress I recommended and Sutton in me was happy.

We danced and partied all night and then the music stopped and the guy who was our DJ said that the voting for the prom and queen is starting. We wrote on the blue paper the name of a prom king and on the pink the name of a prom queen. I thought about the moment in the funeral that someone said that kept with me until this moment, he said something like: "I will only vote for Sutton as prom queen". There was no doubt in me Sutton wanted this title and without a second thought I wrote her name and Liam as King. We danced a lil bit more, then the tumbrels rolled, and the man said: "Ladies and gentleman the time has come to reveal the prom king and queen". Charlotte looked at me and said: "It will be you and Liam" I nodded my head as in nooo, not possible and Charlotte and Madeline held my hand as in The lying game original 3 should do. I knew I wasn't the original but I was the exact looking substitute at least.

"After counting all of your votes we believe the prom king is Liam", DJ said and Liam looked at me excited and ran on the stage. They give him the crown and the sash Prom KING. He said: "Thank you. I know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the most gorgeous girlfriend. I love you, Emma". He looked right at me with the most loving look ever and my heart sank deep, I probably lost it somewhere. I was happy but surprised because he never said to me that before and than the DJ continued: "aaaaand the prom queen is Emma Mercer". I couldn't believed my ears. What? The girls pushed me on the stage and there I was panicking. Sometimes it's easier to pretend that there aren't all eyes on you when you aren't on the stage with lights on you. They putted the crown on my head and I thought omg what is happening. I had my speech prepared to just accept a reward for Sutton. I stared at microphone while they were attaching the sash Prom QUEEN on me and I stared at the microphone collecting my thoughts feeling lost and I wished Sutton was here to tell me what to say. I heard a few people encouraging me and saying: "Emma, Emma, Emma…." I looked around and saw my friends or well Suttons friends who accepted me as who I am Emma and looking like they are happy for me. And there I was dressed like Sutton not accepting that I was picked for prom Queen, because I felt I don't deserve it. I grabbed my microphone tightly and try to summon confident Emma and I said: "First of all thank you everyone for voting for **US**. 3 months before this moment I would never even dare consider that you would chose me for a prom queen and here I am having this speech. It's so ironic considering where I was 1 year ago. I thought that today I would accept this crown for my sister Sutton and I think that she would never share with me her crown if she was still here but…" I took the crown of my head and look at it for a bit and trying not to cry. I had to find my inner Sutton to continue focused: "I tried to look the best I can so my sister would be proud of me. I accept this crown and I'm dedicating it to Sutton, because lets be honest she would it get it, if she was still here and she would say something similar to this". I knew if I won't deliver this right and to make a good speech, I had to make my best Sutton Mercer ever. I looked deadly sexy and I'm sure of it saying a lil bit slowly: "There was never any doubt in me, bitches" the crowd started excitedly applauding and I was happy they weren't crying or something. I looked at Liam and he looked kinda weird and loving at the same time and then I remembered just when the crowd calmed down and I signed him to came beside me. He came and looked at me and I said in the microphone while looking in his beautiful eyes in the most loving way I could: "Liam, I love you too." And I truly meant it.

We had our first slow dance and it was very romantic. After it was over Laurel and everyone else in Suttons group hugged me and said: "Thank you for that. I'm sure she is very happy, if she heard you. You're the best". Laurel and Madeline than took me to the ladies room. They said to me that Thayer was acting weird and almost started drinking alcohol and asked me if I could dance with Thayer symbolically like Sutton would.

I didn't know what to say so I said sure if Liam is ok with that. I stopped where Thayer stood and asked him how is he, he answered with fine and barely looked at me. Girls went to Liam and Laurel said to my ear: _"He said that he understands and that I should do it as Sutton and not as Emma"._ I looked at Liam and he showed me his thumb up with confident smile. Then I tried to summon Sutton and grabbed Thayer to lead him to the dancefloor. I tried to picture how Sutton would do a slutty dance and started do it. Then Thayer grabbed me, pulled me close to him, and said: "Don't try to be her, just be yourself". I understood and danced normally with him and when he looked at me performing some crazy moves he started laughing. I was happy to see him smiling and my heart become kinda warm. Then the slow dance began and we hugged and danced like that for a while. In the middle of the song he asked me, if I would go outside with him.

As he wished, we went outside and he told me that he still misses Sutton and he sees her every time he looks at me, which is hard. He can't move on no matter how he tries, because he knows some girl who he likes still lives. I told him that I love Liam and it hurts to see him hurting, but I can't be really with him because he is Suttons and not mine. He told me than, that he likes me for me and not for Sutton, that it's true that my body is attractive in the same way, but my inside is better because I am different. He thinks their relationship wouldn't have worked, because she was too mean and in contrary I'm nice. I supposedly have good karma and he could see that even today, when I gave my best Sutton I still looked like Emma, because Sutton would went truly dark, if she was trying to be that bitchy girl. Ultimately, he had enough of dark in his life already and according to Celeste aura never changes… I didn't know what to say and I said: _"If we will be both single in collage and still interested, I will give you a chance despite you being with Sutton"._ The huge grin happened on his face, the same as I remembered the day I first saw him, as if I got him to live by the hope I would be his some day.

Than I went back to Liam and we danced till the prom ended and then we went to the hotel room we booked and fucked the whole night. I still remember how sore I felt and I wonder how he managed to do all of the things he did and I remember him saying I was soo good. But yeah he was the best sex teacher ever.


	7. Chapter - Memorial

I waited on the chair remembering all of the things we did together since that prom night and I was still with Liam happy inlove and couldn't wait until tomorrow that I would make love with him again. I looked at Thayer thinking what Is he thinking right now. He said that he thinks he and Sutton wouldn't have worked out, than why is he here trying to say goodbye. Because I still remember, he did say goodbye to her at funeral.

Laurel stood up and walked to me. She said: "Sutton I love you and miss you and I wish you wouldn't leave us. Goodbye my sister, you will always live in my heart and my memories" She hugged me and I didn't say anything just tried to contain tears and wear my the most practiced bitchy Suttons serious face. All of them came like this and twitter twins came together saying they forgive me for everything in case I can't move on without their forgiveness of everything. The last one was Thayer and with that everyone else left the room. I suddenly went nervous what he would do. I saw him near me and he touched my face like to pet me. Every hair on me went up and I felt tingling, what was this feeling I never felt this before with him did I? Did I felt guilty because of Sutton and now that I try to pretend I'm her I suddenly like it? I was confused and then he kissed me slowly with thong. I was paralyzed on a chair and couldn't move. He looked at me and said: _"Sutton I did love you, but it's time to move on. You aren't here anymore to love me, touch me and I can't live like this anymore. I kinda have a crush on your sister"_. I felt my heart throbbing so he obviously meant me right. He touched my hand and said: "You aren't here anymore so please let her date me and give me a chance. Perhaps if you would still be here I would still be with you, but you aren't and because you know how good boyfriend I am, tell her what is she missing out. Because I know that she does feel something when I touch her and maybe it's not that passion and forbidden love we had but something like true love, destiny or undeniable thirst for my kisses" then I couldn't help it but start laughing at him and he smiled back like he wanted to hear my reaction. He started walking away and I said to him: _"You do realize that Sutton Mercer doesn't share and perhaps as your undying love for me as you should portray. I should demand you to stay loyal to me for the rest of your life until we met again in heaven and be happy again then."_ He turned back to face me, kneeled down and said: _"My goddess you do speak I must tell you, I don't believe in heaven and that Sutton never told me what to do. She was my toy to play with. Unlike you Emma. I would do anything for you."_

I looked away and heard everyone coming in swimsuits with water gun in their hand and water balloons. They got me unprepared and I was wet in instant not able to move quickly in high heels and still glued to the chair. Charlotte screams: "From now one you are for us Emma and with water we banished the Sutton that possessed you for too long. Now you shall remain and just be Emma and never let Sutton back in your body or else the exorcisms will get even worse." Everyone than laughed and Laurel said I should go change. I looked at the clock and it was 9 pm. I felt sad because in that moment I was the year older than Sutton ever will be and soon I will be 19 and she will remain being 17 forever. I felt sad as I looked in the mirror how I transformed from Sutton to Emma. I didn't wear any make up and I tied my hair into a ponytail. They seemed happy when I came back to them in my sleepover clothes. Than we watched horror movies to learn what freaks are out there and that we should be aware that they could hurt us. Although we didn't say this depressing part out loud but I was certainly thinking this inside me. I get the gesture that here we are save together, just watching how other people are getting killed and scared. I would prefer comedy but the truth is we should be sad because it was the anniversary of Suttons death.

When we woke up Laurel and I packed our stuff and went home. In the afternoon, we had a memorial where I expected many people would cry but it wasn't like that. On the invitation we wrote: _"You are invited to the memorial at Mercer residence in the honor of one year anniversary to the disaster that happened to our daughter Ms. Mercer. Black color is not allowed, bright color and smile on your face preferred."_ and a photo of Sutton smiling next to it.

I wore ultra-neon yellow dress as the color of a bright sun and Laurel wore hot pink overall. Many people came and saw the altar that we Mercers prepared. We had 3 areas in the cabinet with glass doors. The first on top was mine which represented the future, where I put Suttons locket, the crown of a prom Queen, a good photo of me wearing it at the prom looking like Sutton, which I framed and on It wrote: _"You will always live in, be part of and missed by your twin."_ In the middle that represented present was a picture of Sutton smiling and next to in outside a shelve with candles burning. And at bottom was pictures of her past, all of her friends including Nisha, Charlotte, Laurel, Madeline, Twitter twins, Thayer, Garret and the pictures of her being young and there was even me. I don't know if anyone besides me knows, but I am there with Laurel. I didn't put that picture there, but I was so happy to see it. I would love to be her past and not just the future. The future was my idea and everyone seemed so touched by it. Mom and dad cried and hugged me for doing it. Laurel thinks is the best part of memorial because the good side of it all supposed to be me.


	8. Chapter - Celebrating life

Yesterday was September 10 and guess what, it was my 21 birthday! It feels like the first time after 3 years of living under Mercer's roof I feel like myself and for the first time in my life I'm looking forward to this celebration. My 19-birthday party was depressing and I believed that no one and especially I did not want to celebrate it. It was very small gathering of Suttons friends and everyone I got close since coming out or rather exposed as Emma and rejected by everyone. Certainly it hurted the most to be left alone, when I had real family by blood.

With the help of my shrink, I got through the pain of losing Sutton and accepting my new family as truly mine. I wanted to stay close to my family so I chose as I was planning all along U and A university. Liam and I broke up one year ago because we were too far apart. I finally am happy and feeling loved by my Dad and Mom. Even Becky visited me and I told her I am Emma and she told me she knows Sutton died, because she read the news and she is happy that I am ok. Deep down I believe she thinks she did better job than her parents because I am still alive, but she didn't raised me, I did that on my own. Over a year I was single but I needed that time to recover. I did date some guys but they weren't the one. I met new friends and I had amazing collage experience so far. In preparation for the celebration of my birthday I needed just a half an hour and I was ready with my make up, hair and nails. When I ended I was thinking it's so easy to be Emma.

They were throwing me a surprise party, but they thought I didn't knew about it. Laurel messed it up, when she said to me that today is my chance to ask Thayer out because I will see him and I know what that means. Later I went downstairs to Suttons altar and we added two more shelves. One for the lying game club where we kept in the box all of Suttons and the lying game journals and the photo of all 3 mean girls together. Because they figured, they need special place in there because Sutton loved them. After 2 years of living in Suttons room I decided that I needed to renovate my room and I changed some of the furniture, changed the colors, but still kept some of the objects that reminded me of Sutton. At the top of a cabinet that is Suttons alter I putted Scooby doo toy which made Thayer really happy. And in the future area we added two diplomas she never got, one from high school and one from imaginary collage of amazing talent of being the best, but we gave it the look of a real one. I have always loved her altar, which represented the life of my sister.

I was hearing the doorbell ring and I opened the door to see Alex waiting and I screamed in excitement: "Omg, Alex what a surprise I'm so happy to see you". We hugged and as it was diner time and no one was in the house, we made plans to go to a diner together. She insisted on driving, saying she arrived here yesterday, but wanted to surprise me on my Birthday. I smiled and I thought to myself: _"Hmm… is this my only surprise?"_ She said to me that a friend recommended her a diner that is amazing. We drove to some place I haven't been before, we went in and opened the door and everyone started screaming _: "Surprise, Happy Birthday Emma"._ Although I knew they were preparing me this, I was still surprised and I jumped when I saw them.

They all rushed towards me and hugged me. All of the lying game gang was there, my new collage friends and some people I barely knew from high school, but were friends with my family. Laurel told me she organized this party and I saw myself in the things she bought. It was perfect, something I would pick if I was throwing it. At first there were older people too that were friends of my family who congratulated me and as well my parents and my grandmother or grand grandmother. It was amazing almost adult like and then when it was 10 pm all of the older people started to leave and the girls kidnapped me and took me in some room backstage. They asked if I can open their presents and of course I opened first the prettiest present of the 3 and there was a long white box with silver wrapping. When I started to open it Madeline and Charlotte said it's from them and inside there was very pretty probably totally Sutton like dress in the shape of it, but the fabric and pattern reminded me more of me. I said that I love it and they asked me to wear it and it fitted me amazingly. It was heart shaped strapless mini skater dress, which was short, but not too whorish, that reminded me of our times together, when I was a teenager. But at the same time it had a lil bit of a more adult vibe, because of the pattern. When I saw it more closely, I could see that there were just in the right parts small patches of a black see through fabric on the shoulder, side of the part between the belly and boobs and a lil bit on the back. The pattern was very artistic with the shades of black, purple, pink and white all placed in the most glamourous way possible. I already had hair tied in the messy bun and it went perfectly with the dress. Lily and Gabby than pushed their gift in my hands and there were the most edgy stilettoes I have ever seen. I tried them on knowing my previous shoes clashes with the dress so I kept them on.

They looked at me and said that something around my chest is missing and they looked smiling at each other and then Laurel gave me the small gift and said this is from the parents as well. I opened it and it was a necklace with a silver locket with a "S" on it looking artistic like a snake maybe and I knew it meant for Sutton like she had a locket with an "E" on her and with that she carried me around and now I would have this to remind me of her. Then Laurel said I should open it and inside was the picture of Sutton and on the other side me with my family. I smiled happily and said: _"Thank you it is beautiful, I will always wear it"._ Than I kissed and hugged Laurel. We opened some more gifts and I received a fancy watch, jewelry, bags, a wallet, money etc. Madeline than gave me a pretty small box shaped in the cute pink heart and attached was a note: _"You stole my heart so I am giving it to you. Keep it save. –T."_ and I knew this gift is from Thayer and I carefully opened the box and inside were the most beautiful earrings I ever saw.

When the girls saw them they were astonished Charlotte said to me: "that is a diamond 100%". Earing was shaped in a tear or water drop probably made from white gold and on it there were small stones presumably very small diamonds, that were in a very artistic way gradually placed around the small tear. I loved them and quickly put them on and also some very pretty bracelet from my gramma, where was written on the back: _"To Emma for 21 birthday – with you're your Gramma"._ It was very hard at first with me and Gramma. They told me she just needs more time because she lost Sutton and I remind her of Sutton so much that it hurts her but that one day she will get over it. They were right and on the summer when High School ended Laurel and I went there to visit her and we spent there 14 days and we had a great time. Ever since then she always smiles at me and says she loves me.

They all admired my look, but no one said anything. So we went outside and the ball room changed completely from a grown up bright reception with balloons, beautiful flowers and expensive dishes to the best looking club ever with a hint of a teenage ragger we used to had. The crystal glasses were changed by red cups, there was a DJ, and the lights were exactly like the ones they use on concerts or clubs with a disco ball even. I laughed and said: _"How is this possible, how long were we there?"_ and the girls just giggled proudly at me. We hugged and then started to dance to the dance/electronica music that the DJ just started to play.

I saw alcohol and was excited; because this is the day, I can finally drink legally. I was happy I saw Garret and he said to me he is healing and he met a nice girl and he was dating her for a year now and he is happy with her. Liam also came and I felt somewhat weird seeing him there especially because he brought his new girlfriend with him. I haven't heard from him since we broke up but I was still happy to see him there.

Many people came to party, so we had the best party atmosphere ever and soon I realized this is the best party I have ever been to or most certainly my best birthday party of my life so far. All of the popular kids I knew from high school came and all of my younger friends that were here before stayed and partied with me for a long time until morning. We drank a lot, danced and even have amazing speeches from my friends about me. I received amazing cake that looked like angel fallen from heaven, there wasn't a face but there was a golden halo, white cloudy like surface with a lot of glitter, and huge wings were attached on it with the pattern of a channel bag and small crystal in the hole where the face should be was written: "Emma" in the handwriting of Sutton and I cried when I realized it. I said to those who saw it they are tears of happiness but I knew they were meant for Sutton. They have attached on a cake huge candles that lighted like fireworks and it was looking amazing. We had some people saying jokes on the stage, fire-breathing performances, dancers who performed and even thought us one dance to some catchy music and also we played some funny games.

The most memorable part was when I heard: _"Hey Emma I see you got my earrings"_. I turned and smiled at him. Thayer looked as charming as ever. We didn't see each other that much since he was still in High School and I was busy collage girl. I said to him gratefully: _"Thank you so much Thayer, you shouldn't have spent so much money but I do love them. They are amazing."_ He smiled at me and looked at me with romantic sexy eyes I haven't dare to look this closely before and accept that I feel this way of him before this moment. He hold my hand and we started dancing. When there was a slow music it was very intimate, but innocent and he wasn't cocky or trying anything on me, we were just there dancing together as a couple on their first date.

The music stopped and there was a video of me, but I realized quickly that is Sutton and not me so I looked down confused. In the video were than the lying game original 3 smiling and preparing for the party. It was nice seeing this because I never saw it before. Sutton was calm maybe even nervous she reminded me of me. Probably I looked like that more times I can remember. And then there were some pictures of the people from the videos that they pranked and then there were was Sutton picture going to the black and that started to fade in to white with my picture and it said: "On 1. September 2010 an angel arrived". There were pictures and videos of me playing as Sutton being happy with friends I started to cry and Thayer put his shoulder around me and kissed me on a cheek. Than saying in a whisper: "They mean it in a good way, you're our angel". I looked at him, stopped crying, and saw me after pretending. There was prom, my whole speech, graduation day, the day before memorial of me siting in the chair looking fabulous, picture of me close to Sutton's altar and some other picture with my family and friends looking very Emma like. The last pic was two pictures from today that were next to each other on the top it said: _"Emma"._ The picture on the left was the before this party outfit and next to it, what I was wearing right now and on the bottom it said: _"Happy Birthday, Old Bitch"_. And I understood and smiled a lil bit, Because they dressed me as Sutton or so they thought, that in my age she would wear something like this.

Charlotte, Madeline and Laurel stepped on the stage and they all had a microphone in their hands. First started Madeline: _"Emma, we met you the day after Sutton died and we will always miss her. We never got to thank you for the more months you have gifted us to be with her. Because of you we all forgave Sutton her wrong-doings, even before we knew she died. You showed me she cared about me and because of that I care about you, because you are a true and honest friend."_ I was crying again and looking than at Charlotte: _"On the day before memorial when we were saying goodbye there wasn't anything to say for me because of you. I cared about Sutton and loved her but at the same time I hated her for who she was, selfish bitch and you truly are an angel. Because of you, we could forgave her and see her as a sweet girl on our own time and not forced at her funeral. Thank you for that."_ Laurel coughed and I could sense she almost cried. Then she said: _"I already told you how I feel about you and with this video we tried to demonstrate the side of Sutton we liked. She used to be sweet and then something changed maybe she was possessed by a devil and in the end she died and you came to our lifes. To anyone that still may have doubts about her why she pretended. You must know that she did tell us the truth and she even told the police but no one believed her. Than she was forced to become her, so she wouldn't die. The scary part was she almost did die" She found me in the audience and looked at me: "and I regret so much that day that I wasn't there for you sooner because after all you are my blood I should have helped you more. I love you and I consider you my best friend and I will never doubt in you again because you are an angel, Emma"._ There was nice applauding and I was scared if this would kill the party but then the new video started with Sutton and me in them being funny and everyone laughed at us. It made me smile and I was happy to see my sister at my party.

When video ended, the music started again and I hugged my friends and thanked them for everything. Thayer joined our hug an then we started dancing again. At the end of the party when we were the last one there he kissed me, and I returned the kiss.

Right now I'm in the room of Thayer Vega blame it on the alcohol if you want, but our night together was amazing. We know each other for 3 years and he was nice and romantic all along, so It didn't felt rushed or that I'm a slut for being with him. He even joked after we woke: _"Never doubt that I see in you your sister because in all honesty you don't remind me of her. You changed drastically over the years and your body is sexier, your face is more mature and as for your magic touch let's just say that I look forward for me being you student."_ He winked at me and I smiled and kissed him passionately.

I looked at my phone seeing texts from friends asking me, if he is the one, if I love him, how good he is in bed and I don't know how to respond. Maybe he is the one and we will get married, have kids, and live happily ever after or maybe we will divorce or not even stay together much longer. I do know that he is amazing and I'm giving him a chance because he deserves it. He is hot and I like him, respect him and have a crush on him. He will go to my collage so he won't go far from me. I have just one more year and I will complete my diploma of criminology. I want to become a detective and catch all of the killers out there in the world and bring their victims some peace, like I did for my twin sister Sutton.


End file.
